Losing You
by Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World
Summary: Jirou fights Cassandra and other Kowloon children. He falls into a coma. Will Mimiko be able to save him?  Jirou/Mimiko pairing
1. Lost

**Summary:** Jirou fights Cassadra and other Kowloon children. He falls into a coma. Will Mimiko be able to save him?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters or the original storyline. If I did...well it wouldn't have ended the way it did. I just own this messed up story that came from somewhere in the abyss of my mind. Please read and review.

**Jirou's Present Mind**

Darkness…Death…Fear…Pain is all swirling around me. I walk alone in a dark maze. The maze is never ending. I feel alone in this place, whatever this place is. I walk around looking, searching for a way out. 'Where am I?' I ask myself.

I have brief flashes of a girl with golden hair. Questions run through my mind. 'Who is she?' 'Is this girl the reason why I'm here, wherever here is?' Hours pass searching for something in the dark abyss. Pain…Fear…Death…Darkness still surrounds me growing heavier. It feels as if I can't breath.

_FLASHBACK TO DAYS BEFORE_

**Mimiko's POV**

The Special Zone has never been the same since Jirou and his little brother, Kotaro, arrived. My life and work as being a compromiser isn't important to me as much as these two are. Kotaro is so full of spirit and life. It makes me realized why I took the job as a compromiser in the first place. Vampires do have a place in our world, right beside us.

When they first started living with me I spent hours caring for Kotaro as if he was my own. I didn't bother looking for an apartment or a home for them. I started looking for a bigger place for the three of us. Jirou had stayed back at the apartment while I had taken Kotaro with me to go looking for homes when Zelman stops us in our tracks.

**Jirou's POV**

Cassandra and other Kowloon Children had gotten into the Special Zone. As of how, no one has a clue. We know someone had to invite them in, who we didn't know. I had asked Zelman to go find Mimiko and Kotaro to keep them safe. I told him to not let Mimiko come after me. Zelman gave me his word and went off in search of them.

I, on the other hand, went after Cassandra. I had to stop her, after what she did to Alice…there' no justifying what I must do. I could sense that Kotaro was safe and that meant Mimiko was too. I found Cassandra heading towards where Mimiko's apartment is.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon as possible. ~Arisa~


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm so sorry for the delay for posting the second chapter in Losing You. I've been so busy due to being in Culinary School. I promise to have the second chapter up before Monday the 28th. Again I apologize for neglecting to update. To Alice the BBR I'm really sorry for not updating…If you have any suggestions or would like to make a contribution to the story please do so. This is my way of apologizing to you.


	3. Cassandra & Kowloon Children

**So sorry for the delay. You all may shun me now. I'm also sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted a cliffy so read and review please. Oh by the way chapter 3 is already in progress. ~Arisa~**

Mimiko's POV

Zeldman had came out of nowhere while I was taking Kotato get some ice cream, after searching and looking at the homes that were for sale. I looked at him with concerned. Asking myself 'Where is Jirou…Why didn't he come to us?' All these questions came to my mind while Zeldman explain why we had to go with him. My mouth dropped when he said _Kowloon Children_. After that I never heard another word that Zelman said. My concern was for Jirou, he needed me that much I knew.

I started running, running from Zelman and Kotato. I barely heard them yelling for me to come back it's not safe. Ha, not safe…Jirou isn't safe so why should I be. I had no clue where to find him. "Jirou," I called out in a whisper. "Where are you?" I felt a tear run down my cheek and finally hitting the cold pavement. I pushed myself harder, having to get to Jirou as fast as I could.

Jirou's POV

"Cassandra." I said, with a bitter taste in my mouth. Just hearing that name made me think of what she had done to Alice. My heart wrenched as I thought of the beautiful Alice that I had known. I went running faster and faster looking for Cassandra, when all of a sudden. _**BOOM! **_

_**Yay for cliffys! I will make the next chapter longer I promise. Cross my heart and pinky swear! So please review if you don't mind. Please note I have update my profile and put my fanfiction only email up there. Don't hesitate to use it. ~Arisa~**_


	4. Fight

**I'm sorry for another short chapter. I think short chapters in this story works best for me. Enjoy reading and please review. ~Arisa~**

Jirou's POV

Debris and flames were everywhere, and that's when I saw Mimiko's apartment had been blown up. Blackish gray, intoxicating smoke spilled out of the apartment complex. I thought to myself 'I'm glad Mimiko and Kotaro hadn't been there.'

"Why the disgusted look on your face Jirou?" remarked Cassandra "You should thank me. Falling and living with a human is despicable. What kind of Ancient Blood falls for a human?"

I had become enraged, wanting to kill, and be the thing I had promise Alice I would not become. My eyes became wicked and evil. I could not tell which way was which anymore. All I know is that I had to destroy Cassandra and the other Kowloon Children.

Mimiko's POV

No matter how fast I ran, I could not get to him fast enough. I saw emergency vehicles fly by me in swarms. I couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Jirou. That's when I seen the black haze coming from apartment buildings. I thought it was just arson, but something told me to go straight forward, heading to the apartments. The further I went the more crowds gathered in the streets. I saw slashes of a sword on multiple buildings. I knew I was going the right way. I knew those sword marks anywhere.

Jirou's POV

I saw nothing; I was beyond my anger point. The colors I normally see were faded and such a blur. I couldn't remember my own name let alone why I was fighting. The instinct was to kill or be killed.

"I haven't seen that look on your face in such a long time. How I've missed such a challenge." Cassandra said. Jirou hissed and swung his sword wildly. 'This was too easy.' thought Cassandra.

Sweat and blood fell off my body. I didn't know if it was my blood or Cassandra's. I didn't care either which way. I knew she must die; cause if she didn't the Special Zone will be no more. I swung the sword hoping to catch Cassandra with it. I barely had enough focus to follow her let alone try to attack her head on. Cassandra sword hit mine making it plummet to the ground. She chuckled, "You're pathetic Jirou."

Most of what happen next blended together. One minute I thought I had Cassandra, the next I was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. I felt light headed and dizzy. Everything swirled and I didn't feel like myself. My eyes grew heavy…heavy like piano. I heard one last laugh before everything turned black.


	5. Darkness Into Light

Well here is chapter 4. Hope you like and enjoy this section of the story. There will be at least one more chapter. Please read, review, and happy reading. ~Arisa

Mimiko's POV

Beside the big, tall building, the compromiser office, there was a park. I stopped running, and looked around hopefully to find Jirou. That's when my heart stopped. In the park was Jirou's unmoving body, covered in blood. Tears flooded my eyes and fell down my face. I ran to Jirou, hoping he wasn't dead. If he was, then Kotaro would be alone, and Alice would never return. I screamed bloody murder for Zelman. He was the only person…well vampire I knew that would come. Jirou look like he was sleeping. 'I hope he isn't too bad off.' I thought to myself.

Jirou's Present Mind

I continued walking, still searching for a way out. I heard a female scream the voice sounded familiar. Then it all started coming back to me. I had been fighting with Cassandra. I remember falling, hitting the ground with a lot of force. My last thought before I saw darkness was Mimiko.

Mimiko POV

I cradled Jirou to my body. His head laid in my lap. My tears fell onto his face. I kept crying out his name, hoping he would open his eyes. His skin went paler if that was even possible. His skin was colder than usual. His wounds weren't healing either. I started crying harder, wanting him to come back to me, to Kotaro, to our little family. His skin started disintegrating, leaving his skeleton exposed. My body shook from crying, praying that I wouldn't lose Jirou. I don't know went through my head. I barely remember taking Jirou's sword and slashing my wrist. I begged Jirou to drink, and nothing happened. I forced his mouth to open slightly letting the blood drip onto his lips, sliding into his mouth.

Jirou's Present Mind

I flinched every time I heard Mimiko scream. There was pain and sorrow in her voice. I didn't know what was happening to her. 'Was she in danger?' I thought to myself. I followed her voice. Hoping it would lead me back to her. The shadows swirled around me, the darkness turning into light.


	6. Paranoid

LE GRASP! This is the last chapter of Losing You. I just want to say thank you to all the people who have commented and read my story. You all are the reason why I keep writing. So THANK YOU! ~Arisa

Mimiko's POV

Days have passed, since I've found Jirou's lifeless body. My wrist is just starting to heal. I still don't remember cutting myself, and I surely don't remember passing out. I vaguely remember Zelman kneeling over Jirou and me. I look over to the corner of the room and see Jirou's coffin. I know he's inside, but I wish he was out, out here with Kotaro and me. I feel a tear fall from my eyes. Kotaro calls for me, wanting to play a game with him. I smile and think to myself 'At least I still have Kotaro here.'

The game was short lived as Kotaro fell asleep. I ended up carrying him to my bed and tucking him in. I sat there watching him sleep, thinking how lucky he is to be little. Oh, how I wish I was little again. But I'm glad I'm not, life would make would be so cruel. Then I would never have met Jirou and Kotaro.

Jirou's Present Mind

Even with the darkness gone, I still haven't found my way back to Mimiko. Once in a while I hear her cry, or sing Kotaro to sleep. I wish I knew what happened after the fight with Cassandra. Being in this…whatever this place is makes me angry. Mostly angry with myself, for not being there to protect them from harm. I walk further in the light, feeling the warmth and love, knowing that I'd soon be home.

Mimiko's POV

Zelman had stayed back in the new house with Jirou and Kotaro. I had gone on a grocery run, before it started raining again. Of all days it had to rain, plus I hated to go because I wanted to stay close incase Jirou wakes up. It's been almost a week and still he sleeps. His skin is back, his wounds are healed. He looks like the Jirou I know, only hope he will be the same when he comes back to us. I had just walked out of the store with two bags of groceries when I got an uneasy feeling. A feeling I wished I never felt.

Cassadra's POV

I knew that thing named Jirou was still alive. I had left him alive for a reason. A reason only my mind, black heart and soul knew very well. I still want to make him suffer, suffer like I did. Just thinking about it makes me cringe. I bit my lip, forcing the emotions back down.

That's when I saw her. The one I knew I needed to kill. My lips curled into a wicked smile. I followed her to the grocery store. Watching, waiting like the predator I am. As soon as she left, I stalked her within the shadows. Hoping to make her paranoid and skittish, trying to make this more entertaining. When she turned around I knew this was it.

Ok so maybe it's not the last chapter after all. I've hit a writer's block. So as soon as I get out of it I'll finish Losing You. Don't kill me for the scare of it being over. I really thought I would have it end. ~Arisa


End file.
